Mystery Inc. Rides Again
Mystery Inc. Rides Again is the first episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Mystery Inc. goes to the New Jersey Train Fair after not solving mysteries for a little while. While looking at trains, they discover the mysterious Creepy Conductor. Synopsis The gang travels to New Jersey after Velma's uncle offers them tickets to go to a train fair. They drive around the area first, looking for some food. It seems everything is closed. Finally, they see a diner open. They go in and see the owner about to close up. The owner, Mike Geller, treats them to some food and tells them that the train fair is open every day until around six. He tells them the train fair is very noisy, and the locals have a hard time doing their jobs. He does not like it. Then he tells them that after the train fair closes, every night a mysterious ghost train comes out of the fair, with a ghost conductor inside. It seems he is the ghost of Conductor Bob, a conductor killed when his train crashed in a tunnel. He goes around every night, and every morning a local diner is destroyed. One night, the main tour guide of the fair wanted to see who it was, and in the morning she was found to have disappeared. The gang thanks Mike and go to find an hotel. While Shaggy and Scooby are preparing for bed, they see the train coming out of the fair as a bright light. They go down to see what it is, and end up getting chased by the train. Daphne, Velma and Fred go down and see Shaggy and Scooby hiding behind a demolished building. Velma looks around and finds a mysterious black piece of rubber. They go back to the hotel. The next morning, the gang heads to the fair. They look around and find protesters protesting against the train fair. Daphne suspects the leader to be the conductor. Velma heads to a section about trains that can be on streets, because she knows that is probably what the conductor uses. Scooby and Shaggy head to the dining car restaurant and order '50s type food. Fred looks at the train simulator and discovers that trains conductors must know how to go around curves accurately so the train won't crash. Velma looks at the trains, and finds the wheels are made of the same thing she found. Suddenly, someone knocks her aside and gets inside the bus. Velma yells to Fred and Daphne to grab onto the train. The three of them grab onto the back and get inside as quietly as possible. The inside of the train is very nice. Fred goes to the front, and Velma looks around the train to see if she can find anything. Daphne is left alone in the back, and she looks around the suitcases. She sees something squirming, and finds the tour guide tied up. She frees her, and the tour guide immediately goes outside and jumps. Then Daphne finds the conductor right behind her. She pushes him aside and jumps out of the train. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby just finished lunch. They look around, and see the ghost train coming toward them. They run toward a shed and quickly jump inside. They look around the shed, and see a bunch of materials for demolishing buildings. Inside the train, Fred finds no one in front. Velma finds a hamburger stamp under one of the tables. They look around and don't see Daphne, but do see the conductor. They jump out, and start looking for Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne. In the shed, Shaggy and Scooby are investigating. They don't find anything else. When they go outside, there is Daphne, who says she went off the train. Then all three go to join the gang. The gang decides that they will set a trap. Shaggy and Scooby drive the Mystery Machine disguised as a fake train. Velma, Fred and Daphne are set with the net that will entangle the train. The ghost train starts chasing Shaggy and Scooby in the Mystery Machine. They drive toward the net, but forget to hit the switch and are entangled in the net. Scooby accidentally presses the ejector seat button, and he is ejected toward the train. The conductor can't see with Scooby there, and drives into the net. The conductor is unmasked as Mike Geller, because he wanted the other diners out of business. The episode ends with Scooby driving in the train simulator. Cast and characters Villains *Creepy Conductor/Mike Geller Suspects Culprits Locations *New Jersey **Mike's Diner **New Jersey Train Fair ***Dining car restaurant ***Shed Notes/trivia *This episode was supposed to be the season premiere of the second season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? *A brief cameo of Archie and Jughead (from Archie Comics) appear when Scooby and Shaggy are in the restaurant. *This episode is a pun on Don Rosa's Walt Disney comic The Three Caballeros Ride Again. *Daphne displays a high amount of courage when she pushes the Creepy Conductor aside. Any member would have run away, including Daphne. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *When Velma looks at the time on the clock, she is just looking at the wall. There is no clock there. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *Fred had no idea where the conductor is, for both of the sides of the train are identical, but he still heads the right way, and the same with Daphne. *When they disguise the Mystery Machine as a train, there was no way it should have been able to drive, because all the weight from the disguise definitely weighed more than the Mystery Machine, yet it still drove pretty fast. *When Scooby pushes the ejector button, both he and Shaggy should have been ejected. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 Quotes "We have a mystery to solve...after we finish eating." - Fred "Ha! Ha! Ha! The Creepy Conductor is here!" - Creepy Conductor Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes